The Curse of the Moon Priestess
by DestructiveDilemma
Summary: This is what it means to be the Moon Priestess of the Godless Month... Will Chikane ever be free of the curse that binds her? Was originally going to be simply a monologue, but I changed my mind.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Like the stars of the midnight sky…._

_So close…._

_yet so far away…._

Like the phases of the moon, it is a never-ending cycle. This is what it means to be the Moon Priestess of the Godless Month.

Himeko Kurusugawa...

How many times has it been already? How many times have I spilled your blood with my hands? How many times have I held your tattered body in my arms until your dying breath...

"Chikane…..I'm so sorry…that I….do not feel the same kind of love….that you..feel for me…I'm so…so….sor..ry…..but….I…still…do….really love you…"

I've lost count.

_I only wish I had the courage…._

_but now, that chance is gone._

_If only I could have been stronger…._

_Now, as I stand before the Gates of Time,_

_I will endure the wrath __the Lord Cronos will soon inflict upon me,_

_with nothing less than a smile graced upon my face._

_I am so glad to have met you in this lifetime._

_I hope that the next time we meet…._

_we can be something more…._

_Till next time..._

Like the phases of the moon, it is a never-ending cycle. This is what it means to be the Moon Priestess of the Godless Month.

Himeko Kurusugawa….


	2. Ch 1: Happy Birthday

**Chapter One: Happy Birthday**

_Himeko Kurusugawa…._

"Class, we have a new transfer student today and her name is Chikane Himemiya. Now, everyone, would you welcome her?"

Chikane was somewhat unsettled at the prospect of having to introduce herself to the presence of such a large class, but managed to maintain her composure. She calmed herself and then took a deep breath.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Chikane Himemiya."

"Very good, Chikane. You may now take your seat. Now class, pull out your books and turn to page 156…."

Hours of tedious lecture passed by and it was now finally lunch time. Chikane had brought her own lunch and the weather was really nice that day, so she decided to spend her break outside, underneath the shade of a tree along with her companion, a good book.

A pretty young blonde from her class approached her while she was reading.

"Hi, there! You're the new transfer student in our class right? Chi..kane…Himemiya?"

_Himeko…._

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Himeko Kurusugawa and I sit three seats behind you."

_Himeko Kurusugawa…._

"Umm...Chikane, would like to come to my birthday party that's being held tonight?"

_And it begins…._

"Of course."

###############

Chikane arrived at Himeko's house later that evening, and in it, there was a small crowd of people that didn't even notice her walk into the house. There was not a single person in the house right now that she recognized. Not even from class. Was she even at the_ right_ house? Did she write down Himeko's address earlier that afternoon, _correctly_? She now became overwhelmed at the scene.

Himeko spotted Chikane right away and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Chikane! Did you just now get here?

Chikane nodded.

"Yeah, it's all just family in here right now. They're all pretty crazy. I don't want them to bore you or have you suffer through having to hear embarrassing stories of my childhood. Let's go outside to the patio. It's nice and quiet out there."

Himeko and Chikane proceeded outside to the patio deck and sat down in the swing chair.

"There, that's _much_ better. How are you, Chikane? I'm glad that you were able to make it."

"Happy birthday, Himeko. I got you a little something…but..I….wasn't sure of what to get you…so…"

Chikane nervously fidgeted around some, and dug a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper from out of her coat pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh, Chikane, you didn't have to…."

Himeko unwrapped the box until it revealed a four-leaf clover hairpin.

"Oh, wow, Chikane! This is _cool_! I _love_ it!"

Himeko hugged Chikane and then lowered her head slightly.

"Will you do the honor?"

Chikane fastened the clover leaf hairpin into Himeko's hair and then let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny, Chikane? Does it look funny on me?"

"No, not at all. It's just that today is…my birthday too."

"Oooooh! _Really_? It's_ your_ birthday, too? Maybe we're _soul_mates."

Chikane instantly blushed at the thought of this, but just as suddenly, the color returned to her face when their conversation became interrupted.

"What kind of trouble are you two getting into over here? Anything_ scandalous_?"

It was Souma Oogami; Himeko's handsome and athletic boyfriend. He was also very popular at school.

"Oh, Souma! Chikane here just told me that today's her birthday! We're soulmates.

Souma chuckled.

"Oh _really_? Well, 'happy birthday' to you, too. You '_two_'! Get it?

Souma then burst out laughing as he sat himself next to Himeko.

"I'm Souma Oogami, and I'm this knucklehead's boyfriend. Pleased to meet you."

Himeko playfully pushed him away.

"Oh Souma, stop being so silly! But really, what are the odds of meeting someone with the _exact_ same birthday as you? I've _finally_ found my soulmate!"

"Is that _so_? Well, I won't let you take Himeko away from me, and if you do, I won't go down without a good fight!"

Souma noticed that Chikane became tense.

"Relax, Chikane! I was just kidding!"

"Souma! Stop being so mean to Chikane!"

Souma pulled Himeko away and sat her on his lap with his arms wrapped around her. Chikane looked away somewhat uncomfortably.

"Come here, you! I have something to give you!"

Souma reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box and then handed it to Himeko.

Himeko unwrapped the package to reveal a rose hairpin. Himeko winked at Chikane and then turned back to Souma.

"Looks like you both have the same taste in gifts as well. Thank you, my love."

Souma then gleefully chimed in and winked at Chikane.

"Like I said before, I won't go down without a good fight."

Several hours went by. There was much laughing and singing and lollygagging. Even the normally aloof and melancholy Chikane threw in a smile and laugh here and there and joined in on the festivities.

It was now getting late, as all the guests left one by one, until the only ones remaining were Souma and Chikane, and the birthday girl herself. The three of them were sitting on the sofa in the living room.

Souma was about to make his way out.

"I guess the party's over. Looks like I overstayed my welcome."

Souma then pulled Himeko close with the intent of planting a kiss on her lips. Himeko pulled away.

"Oh, stop it, Souma! We shouldn't be like this in front of Chikane!"

Souma playfully resisted Himeko's refusal to kiss him and then looked to Chikane to convince her to give in.

"Well, _you're_ not helping, _Chikane_. I just have no luck with women….. Oh, well…. Goodnight, Chikane! It was nice meeting you!"

Himeko chided.

"What? No, 'good night, Himeko'? Just what kind of a boyfriend are you?"

Souma had walked out the door and the engine of his motorcycle was already roaring. Souma, with his helmet over his head waved goodbye to Himeko, who was now standing in the doorway. She waved goodbye back.

"See you at class, tomorrow, Himeko! Don't be late!"

Souma drove off. He was gone. Only Chikane and Himeko remained.

Himeko returned to the sofa in the living room and sat back down next to Chikane and sighed.

"He's something, isn't he? I mean, he is a bit of a clown and a klutz, but he really is a good guy and….."

Chikane did not pay attention to a single thing Himeko was blabbering on about, nor did she care. All that mattered was the fact that she was sitting so near Himeko Kurusugawa; the object of her deep-rooted hopes, wishes, affections, desires…..

All she did was quietly gaze at Himeko as she continued to prattle about, intently, until her reverie was suddenly shattered.

"Do you have anyone, Chikane?

The bluntness of the question caught Chikane by surprise and caused her to blush and shift her focus to the floor.

"It's okay, Chikane, you don't have tell me. I just hope that they're good to you."

Chikane only silently nodded.

It suddenly became very quiet.

"I-I should probably get going now. It's running pretty late."

Himeko led Chikane to the door.

"Thanks for coming tonight, Chikane."

"Thanks for inviting me, Himeko."

"Happy birthday, Chikane. I hope that we can be good friends."

"I hope so too."

They smiled at one another. Once again, another moment of silence rose between them as they briefly caught each other's gazes.

"Good night, Chikane."

"Good night, Himeko."

As Himeko shut the door, it suddenly grew cold and dark.

Chikane whispered to herself.

"I hope so too…."

There was a breeze blowing.

She made her way home.

_I hope that the next time we meet…._

_we can be something more…._

_Till next time..._

_Like the phases of the moon, it is a never-ending cycle…._


	3. Ch 2: Her Secret Burden

**Chapter Two: Her Secret Burden**

Chikane and Himeko had become quite the pair since the night of Himeko's birthday party. They became the very best of friends. They went shopping together, went to school together, went to the movies together…..

They were inseparable.

A new coffee shop had just opened up a few blocks down from the school Chikane and Himeko attended. They decided to stop by there on the way home from school for a little snack. They took their orders and then seated themselves and planned their next excursion together.

"But what about Souma?"

"You're right….. If I don't spend some quality time with _Souma_, he may begin to think there's something _going on_ between you and I."

Himeko then burst into laughter.

"Chikane, you're just so much fun to hang out with. You're okay, really. It's just that you're the first real _girl_ friend that I really ever had; a _friend_ that's a girl, that is. Don't be getting any crazy ideas about me or anything. Souma's fine with everything, really. He's actually quite happy for me that I found a new friend."

Chikane blushed while Himeko just giggled as she took a sip of her mocha frappuccino.

"You know, Chikane, for as long as we've been hanging out, I don't think for _once _we've ever been to your house. Are you hiding some _dirty_ little secret from me?"

Chikane's hand trembled and twitched, resulting in her fork falling out of her hand as she took a bite of her cheesecake.

"Whoa, whoa, _relax_, Chikane. It was only a joke."

"N-no, it's nothing like that. It's just that… I've never invited anyone over.. I've never had any visitors…"

Himeko then gave Chikane a reassuring smile as she picked up the fork, which fell onto Chikane's plate, and then placed it back in Chikane's hand. Chikane once again blushed and her face went hot.

"Well, Chikane, there's a first time for everything! I'm inviting myself over to your house, even if you don't do so yourself!"

###############

Chikane and Himeko were now standing at the front gate of Chikane's estate.

"Wow! You _really_ live _here_, Chikane? What are you, some kind of fairy tale princess, or something?"

Chikane grinned at Himeko.

"_Something_, I suppose."

Chikane then rang in the housekeeper, whose name was Otoha, to allow her and her guest to proceed past the gate and into the mansion.

The gate was now unlocked and Chikane and Himeko made their way up the cobblestone steps and into the main house. As soon as the front door was opened, they were both immediately greeted by Otoha, the maid of the house.

"Welcome home, Madam Chikane…."

She then glanced over to Himeko.

"It appears that you have brought along with you, a guest. I will make the necessary arrangements and begin preparations for dinner right away. Please relax, and enjoy your stay."

Otoha made haste into the direction of the kitchen.

Himeko was admiring the beauty of the marble staircase and the elaborate crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling up above.

"Chikane, your house is so absolutely _amazing_! So _this_ is your secret! You really _are_ a princess! Why have you never thought to ever invite me over?"

Chikane was beaming with joy.

"Come on, let's go out back. There's something I want to show you, Himeko."

The two made their way out the back door which led into a large forest filled with tall trees. There was a pair of swings in the distance overlooking the lake.

They made their way to the swing set where they each took a swing.

It was a beautiful sight to behold as the sun was now setting over the lake.

Himeko now looked at Chikane and noticed a half of a seashell hanging on a silver chain around her neck. She became fixated on it. Why had she not noticed it until now?

"Would like to stay the night, Himeko?"

"You're inviting _me_ to sleep over? How wonderful! I'm going to be sleeping in a castle _and_ with a beautiful princess as an added bonus! We'd better not tell _Souma_ about this, or he just may get a bit _jealous_."

They swung around and talked for a bit longer. Then it became silent, except for the sounds of the crickets chirping and of the frogs growling.

A light breeze was blowing over the lake.

Chikane could not resist the urge any longer. She leaned over and kissed Himeko.

Himeko's eyes widened in surprise as Chikane's lips pressed onto hers. Then, almost instantly, as their lips touched, an overwhelming and indescribable feeling completely enveloped Himeko. It was a feeling that could be likened to a combination of fear, despair, longing, and agony accumulated over a very, very long period of time. It left Himeko feeling so overwhelmed that she pushed Chikane away from her. She pushed her away so hard that Chikane fell out of her swing and onto the ground. Himeko did not mean to push Chikane so hard. It was just that she could barely breathe at the thought of this dark feeling consuming her so suddenly. But just where did it come from? And with such force and such intensity? Was it really_ Chikane_ that made her feel _this_ way? But _how_? She was Himeko's best friend.

Tears ran down Himeko's face uncontrollably with her heart beating and aching beyond belief.

"I-I'm sorry, Himeko. I think I should leave now."

Clutching her chest above her rapidly beating heart as if choking for breath, Himeko made her way out of the mansion and then sprinted home.

Chikane was still on the ground, left speechless and guilt-ridden and full of shame.

Meanwhile, there was a dark, unidentified figure lurking behind a nearby tree within the forest. Somebody had been watching them the entire time.


	4. Ch 3: Harboring Desire

**Chapter Three: Harboring Desire**

Ever since the night Himeko rushed out of Chikane's house, she had not heard from or spoken to her ever since. Himeko also never brought her up in any conversations she had with Souma as she always had done so in the past. It was as though Chikane Himemiya never existed.

Now that Chikane was gone, Himeko was spending much more time with Souma.

"Oh, I'm only making up for lost time between you and I!"

Although he enjoyed the company of Himeko immensely, he had always wondered in the back of his mind if any of this had to do with Chikane, as she had not shown up to class ever since the day Himeko went to visit her. Did something happen between them?

"Let's go to the beach, today, Souma!"

Souma handed her his spare helmet and then Himeko hopped onto the back of his motorcycle with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Hold on, tight, Himeko! We're going for a ride!"

They took off in the direction of the wind.

###############

It was a brisk and sunny day. The ocean was reflecting brightly under the clear blue sky. Souma was digging in the sand for seashells, until finally, he found the one he wanted. He put it on a string and then tied it around Himeko's neck.

"What's this for?"

"Legend says that you will be reunited with the one you were meant to be with by the matching half of your seashell."

Suddenly, the image of the shell that was hanging from Chikane's neck, flashed before Himeko's eyes. Could it be? _No_, it couldn't possibly be…. Himeko just blinked and erased the thought from her mind completely.

###############

Souma and Himeko spent the day hand in hand walking barefoot along the shore of the beach. Could _anything_ go wrong today?

It began to rain heavily.

"Great! Just _great_! Way to ruin our perfect day, Mother Nature! I_ really_ don't have _any_ luck with women!"

They quickly spotted an abandoned shack surrounded by some trees atop a sandy hill in the distance, then made their way up to it to seek shelter. It was a one-room shack, so they had their backs turned as they were removing their wet clothes.

They were now naked.

Souma broke the silence.

"Himeko, are you alright? It just seems like you haven't been the same ever since you got back from Chikane's house that night."

Himeko's heart began to race at the sound of Chikane's name.

"Souma, I love you."

Himeko turned around to face Souma and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

They made love.

###############

It was dark out. The rain had long passed and Souma woke up to find that Himeko was no longer lying next to her. Instead, he found her sitting at the awning of the window, basking in the luminescence of the full moon. She was wearing Souma's white t-shirt and sitting with her knees to her chest, looking up at the moon. Himeko was in tears.

Souma went to Himeko and put his hands around her and cradled her gently. She did not speak, and only rested her head into his chest, and he did not say a word to her. Souma looked up at the moon. He knew what he must now do.

###############

Souma was now standing before the throne of his elder brother, Tsubasa, the First Neck of the Orochi, at an unknown location. Perhaps in another dimension?

"Brother, I cannot take part in this any longer."

"Seventh Neck, what is it that you are saying? Are you are defying _me_, the First Neck of the Orochi? To defy me is to also defy the will of our master, the Head of the Orochi. To defy means that you are guaranteed a painful death. _Surely_ you have_ not_ forgotten_ that_, have you?"

"Brother, what we are doing is _wrong_! What we have been doing for all this time goes against life and humanity itself! People's lives are at stake! I cannot live this lie _any _longer!"

"_Oh_? Is that _so_? Do you not _remember_ why it _is_ we are here? It is because_ humanity_ turned against _us_!"

Souma flinched and then went silent.

"You have lived many eons and have fulfilled your duties over your past lifetimes satisfactorily as Seventh Head of the Orochi, that is, until_ now_. Is it the _girl_? _Himeko Kurusugawa_?"

Meanwhile, Chikane was in her shower scrubbing and scrubbing…..

_This is what it means to be Moon Priestess of the Godless Month…._


	5. Ch 4: The Curse of the Moon Priestess

**Chapter Four: The Curse of the Moon Priestess**

A month had passed since anyone had seen or heard anything of Chikane. Not a day went by that Himeko did not think about her. She could not quite place just why exactly it was that she was so drawn to the indigo-haired girl to even begin with. Looking back, she could not explain why it was that she had even invited her to her birthday party when she had just barely spoken to her only a few hours before. Why was she so compelled to do so? What was it about Chikane? Her mind was racing of thoughts of Chikane, and her heart fluttered, but it was also torn. She was afraid.

Souma noticed that Himeko had become quite distressed since the morning they returned from the beach. Although Himeko appreciated Souma's efforts to console her, she was longing for something more. Something much, _much_ more… But just what _exactly_ was it?

Souma knew_ exactly_ what it was, and now, it was time to explain_ everything_.

###############

Souma had Himeko meet him at the cherry blossom tree behind the school as soon as classes were over.

The school was now empty.

"I saw you and Chikane kiss."

Himeko now suddenly panicked at the thought of losing Souma.

"Souma, it isn't what you think! I swear! There's nothing going on between us! _Nothing_!"

The wind was now blowing.

Souma was expressionless. He paused for a moment before he continued.

"I love you, Himeko."

Himeko's eyes widened at Souma's sudden profession and her heart began to race.

"I love you, Himeko Kurusugawa, and that is why I cannot lie to you any longer. I cannot keep this a secret from you any longer."

Why did he suddenly become so formal? Was this really Souma Oogami that was speaking to her? And what could this secret _possibly_ be?

"Chikane Himemiya is cursed."

Himeko gasped.

"There was a curse placed on her by my master, the Head of the Orochi and the Lord Cronos has punished her ever since."

'_Head of the Orochi'_? _'The Lord Cronos'_? Himeko's head was spinning at mere mention of these names. Chikane was _cursed_? This was all a bit too much for her mind to process all at once.

"I am Souma, Seventh Neck of the Orochi, and it has been my duty since the curse was placed on the Moon Priestess, to keep your true soul suppressed and hidden from the Moon Priestess.

Himeko became very confused.

"My '_true soul'_? The '_Moon Priestess_'? Souma, what are you talking about?"

"The Sun Priestess and Moon Priestess are responsible for maintaining the balance of order and chaos in the cosmos. Many eons ago, my master, the Head of the Orochi, escaped the prison from which he was confined and kidnapped the Sun priestess, which resulted in the imbalance of the Scales of Equilibrium. The Head of the Orochi is absolute darkness, and the curse placed on the Moon Priestess was one that blinded her from the soul of the Sun Priestess, thus preventing her from ever finding her. The balance of the Scales of Equilibrium has now completely shifted with chaos now having completely taken over. The destruction of this world along with all the other worlds of the cosmos is now imminent. The Lord Cronos has punished the Moon Priestess ever since, by reincarnating her over and over again until she was to return the Sun Priestess. She has been reborn into different worlds for many, _many_ lifetimes in search of the Sun Priestess. The Sun Priestess….that is you, Himeko Kurusugawa. It has been a never-ending cycle for the Moon Priestess and I am going to be the one to break that cycle."

Chikane's smiling face suddenly flashed before Himeko's eyes. Could _this_ have been the reason that she was so drawn to her unexplainably?

"You have no recollection of any of your past lives due to your soul being suppressed by the Orochi. That is where I come in. I am here to release your soul back to the Moon Priestess, Chikane Himemiya."

A dark green gale of light suddenly enveloped Souma. Souma was no longer the Souma Oogami Himeko knew and grew to love. He now resembled a cross between human and demon as he was no longer human, but Orochi.

"I was once human many ages ago, but then I lost my faith in humanity and became Orochi. Himeko Kurusugawa, _you_ have renewed my faith in humanity. Over the lifetimes I have been assigned to you, it was _you_ that helped me remember what it was to be human again….and eventually, I grew to love you.

Himeko was frightened at the sight of Souma's sudden transformation into this winged-demon creature. She could not believe anything he was saying.

"Please do not be frightened by my appearance, for this is my true from. Himeko Kurusugawa, you are the Sun Priestess of the Godless Month. You are integral in the revival of Ame no Murakumo and the downfall of the Orochi. It is time that you finally awaken."

Himeko was rendered speechless and was now deathly afraid. She wanted to run, but something, or perhaps _someone_ was holding her back. Souma walked over to her and then placed his hand on a trembling Himeko's chest over her heart.

"Sun Priestess of the Godless Month, AWAKEN!"

Himeko looked up to the sky and screamed in agony as a bright white beam projected downwards from it and seared into her forehead. It was quite painful, but it could not compare to the pain that Chikane had to endure over the many lives she had to live in search of her.

Suddenly, everything became white and images upon images were flashing before her eyes at a rapid pace. They were the lost memories along with the accompanying emotions of her and Chikane before the curse had separated them, as Sun Priestess and Moon Priestess….as friends….as partners...as lovers…..

Then, it became dark and then there were the memories of being kidnapped…..of Chikane in tears…of Chikane standing before the Lord Cronos awaiting punishment….

Now, the images switched over to the lives of Himeko as an ordinary teenage girl completely oblivious of her true destiny….and of Chikane's feelings…

The images continued to accelerate in a furious succession until they slowed to the final scene.

Chikane and Himeko were dressed in kimonos. Chikane in purple and Himeko in red. Chikane was kneeling and holding a bloody and dying Himeko in her arms in an effort to comfort her before her departure from this world. Her last words:

"_Chikane…..I'm so sorry…that I….do not feel the same kind of love….that you feel for me…I'm so…so….sor..ry…..but….I…still…do….really love you…"_

This final scene replayed over and over and over again.

Chikane had lived all those lives in search of Himeko only for each and every one of them to end in the same unfortunate manner.

This was what it meant to be the Moon Priestess of the Godless Month. _This_ was the Curse of the Moon Priestess.

The white beam of light finally disappeared from the sky and the images ceased. Himeko's forehead was now left with a scar. That scar was the Mark of the Solar Shrine Maiden. Himeko was now fully awakened as the Sun Priestess of the Godless Month as the t-shirt and shorts she was wearing at the start of her meeting with Souma was now replaced with a red kimono. She also now wielded a blade on her side.

"She was searching for me all that time…..all that time…"

_So close…._

"and all that time…I was standing right in front of her…."

_Yet, so far away…._

"How could I have been so cruel?"

Himeko fell to her knees, exhausted at the ordeal of regaining all her lost memories and then looked up at Souma.

"Please do not put blame on yourself, Sun Priestess for you could have never known what had become of you and the Moon Priestess."

"Thank you, Souma. I know what I must do now."

Himeko then got back to her feet and kissed Souma on the cheek then placed her hand over it. Souma smiled as he placed his hand over Himeko's.

The sky suddenly grew dark and the air grew cold. There were flashes of lightning in the sky.

A white mecha emerged from the dark turbulent skies right before their eyes.

"SEVENTH NECK, YOU WILL NOW _PAY_ FOR YOUR_ INSOLENCE_!"

"Quickly, Himeko! Go to Chikane! Go to Chikane and with her, revive Ame no Murakumo and destroy the Head of the Orochi! Free the Moon Priestess of this curse once and for all!"

"Right!"

Himeko turned and ran and Souma looked up to white mecha in the sky with a fierce determination. It was his brother, Tsubasa.


	6. Ch 5: Balance Restored

**Chapter Five: Balance Restored**

"Seventh Neck, what is the _meaning_ of this?"

"Brother! Let us rid ourselves of the Orochi! We should not have to live like this any longer. Let us free ourselves of this never-ending cycle!"

Tsubasa in his mecha only drew his sword and pointed it down at the unarmed Souma.

"I have no intentions of fighting you, Brother."

##################

Himeko was now standing at the gate of Chikane's estate. It was dark and barren, for it appeared that there was not a single light shining, or any indication of life occupying it.

Himeko rang in Otoha for permission to enter.

"Otoha, it's me Himeko. I want to see Chikane. I _need_ to see her now."

"Oh, Madam Himeko, it is you. Madam Chikane has been expecting you."

The gate unlocked and Himeko made her way up the cobblestone steps.

###############

They had been fighting for hours. Souma was now exhausted and out of breath.

"You were always the weak one, Seventh Neck. All those times _I_ was the one to protect _you. _When _ever _will you learn to fend for yourself?"

Tsubasa now thought back to the time when he and Souma were children, before Orochi. Then he remembered all the abuse he had to endure in the place of his younger brother. He was protecting him as any older brother would protect his younger brother. Souma was always grateful to his elder brother even if he had eventually come to lose faith in humanity and only wished for its demise.

"I became Orochi to be closer to you, Brother! Brother, I miss you…."

Those words appeared to have somewhat of an effect on Tsubasa, because he briefly hesitated before he made another swing of his sword at Souma.

"I see….so, I _was_ right. It _is_ that girl. I will have to destroy her for tainting you."

Tsubasa was now making his way to Himeko.

Souma went after him.

"Himeko! I'm coming!"

###############

The front door was already unlocked and Himeko made her way into the mansion. Standing before her at the entrance of the stairs leading up to the second floor, was Otoha, or rather, someone who _appeared_ to be Otoha….

"Good evening, Madam Himeko, I am Miyako, Second Neck of the Orochi, and it has been my duty since the curse was placed on the Moon Priestess to keep her soul shrouded in darkness and blinded from that of yours, Sun Priestess, Himeko Kurusugawa."

"Where is she? What have you done to Chikane?"

"I beg to differ. I believe you should be asking _yourself_ that, Sun Priestess."

Flashes of Himeko's lives as an ordinary teenage girl without knowledge of being the Sun Priestess and dismissing Chikane's feelings emerged from her mind. The guilt, the pain, the sorrow of having Chikane go through all the trouble of locating her also accompanied them.

"Yes, it seems that because of _your _actions, the soul of the Moon Priestess has been completely enveloped in darkness. _Absolute_ darkness. See for yourself."

Miyako then projected an image of Chikane hammered onto a crucifix and entwined in thorns.

"_This_ is her soul. _This_ is all because of _you_!"

Suddenly, a dark vortex enveloped Miyako until she transformed into an oversized black widow spider. Her voice now distorted.

"Now _suffer_! SUFFER NOW AS THE MOON PRIESTESS HAS BEEN SUFFERING! SUFFER NOW AS I HAVE BEEN SUFFERING!"

Miyako spun a web furiously onto the wall and then encased Himeko into a wax-like coffin with her head still exposed. The black widow then threw her onto the web. Himeko only looked on to Miyako with a sympathetic expression.

"I have been gone for far too long. I will undo the damage that has been done."

The Mark of the Solar Shrine Maiden began glowing.

"I will release you from your suffering Miyako, as you have been suffering for much too long."

A bright white light now enveloped the entire foyer along with the black widow.

Himeko now became free of the web which constrained her as it was dissolved into the light. All that remained after the flash of light was a naked and glowing Miyako leaning against the wall.

Himeko walked up to her and smiled.

"Rest in peace, Miyako."

Miyako looked up at the Sun Priestess and returned a faint smile before her body dissolved into the light.

"Thank you, Sun Priestess…."

It was now time to find Chikane.

Himeko rushed up the stairs and searched every room until she found her sitting in her bedroom at her vanity staring at her reflection.

Miyako was right, the darkness had now completely consumed her. _ Absolute_ darkness.

Chikane had now become Orochi.

"Oh, Chikane…."

But Himeko was not afraid because she knew that just below the surface of that monster before her was her Moon Priestess. Her Chikane. And she was going to free her of this never-ending cycle once and for all.

"It was you, Chikane. You were searching for me through all those lifetimes. You don't have to go on searching for me any longer because I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I am no longer Chikane Himemiya. At least not the Chikane Himemiya you once knew."

Chikane then stood up from her stool and turned to Himeko.

She drew her sword at her.

"I am Chikane, Eighth Neck of the Orochi."

"Put the sword down, Chikane. It's me. I'm back. I remember everything."

"You…._LIE_!"

Chikane then charged at Himeko, sword clutched in her hand.

Chikane slashed at her with furor and such intensity. All her pain, humiliation, guilt, loneliness, acquired throughout the numerous lives she was forced to live, and built up over time, was released by her hand and through her blade.

Left, right, left, right. Every slash that was thrown at Himeko was successfully evaded. Chikane and Himeko were so attuned and in sync with one another. It was as though they were dancing a waltz. One could expect no less from the Moon Priestess and Sun Priestess. They were truly each other's half.

Chikane only grew even more frustrated at every attack she threw at Himeko.

Himeko still had no intention of counterattacking.

"_Why_ will you _not_ ATTACK ME!"

Chikane grew so infuriated that she tackled Himeko out the window and over the balcony. She fell over along with her.

As they were falling, Himeko pulled Chikane at the collar of her kimono and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, time stopped, and they were now floating in the air, lips still locked.

Once again, the Mark of the Solar Shrine Maiden began to glow into what became a bright white beam that projected into Chikane's forehead.

Their hearts began to race. All of their memories together came flooding in.

Chikane had found her Sun Priestess. Her mission was now finally complete.

_She_ was now complete.

Their heartbeats slowed and synchronized into one.

The beam emanating from the Mark of the Solar Shrine Maiden disappeared and left a crescent moon-shaped scar on Chikane's forehead. That scar was the Mark of the Lunar Shrine Maiden. Chikane was now rid of the Orochi that was infesting her soul and fully reawakened as the Moon Priestess of the Godless Month.

Their lips parted.

"Himeko…Himeko, is it _really_ you? Is it _really_….after all this time…I …never thought…."

Chikane could not utter another word as the tears began rolling down her cheeks. Himeko only pulled her tighter into their embrace. Oh, for how long did she ever desire of this moment?

"All those lives you lived through in search of me…..even though you couldn't _see_ that it was me, you somehow _knew_….._everytime_…"

They kissed again.

A few moments passed when they pulled apart. As they pulled apart, they had noticed that the halves of their seashells had come together and fit snuggly within one another to form a single shell.

It was a perfect match. Chikane and Himeko looked at their seashell and grinned at one another before a harsh reality had hit them.

"Chikane, we must revive Ame no Murakumo and rid the cosmos of the Orochi forever. Absolute darkness is impending."

Chikane nodded her head in agreement.

Time proceeded once again and Chikane and Himeko were no longer floating, but now falling. They managed to safely roll into a pile of leaves and into the forest.

There was a black mecha and white mecha fighting just above the lake in the distance.

It was Souma and elder brother Tsubasa.

Tsubasa immediately spotted Himeko and then rushed at her.

"NO, BROTHER! NOOOOOO!"

Souma chased after Tsubasa at full-speed and managed shield Himeko from his attack in time. Himeko saw that he was now on the verge of breaking down.

"SOUMA! _WHAT _are you _DOING_! OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Brother, I will no longer use my powers to destroy the Sun Priestess and Moon Priestess, but to _protect_ them! AND THE ONE I LOVE!

He looked down towards the distraught Himeko from up above in his mecha. With the last bit of his strength, he pulled off one final blow to his brother. His final attack landed through the midsection of his brother's mecha.

The images of Souma and Tsubasa during childhood in happier times flashed before their eyes as this last blow was dealt. Tsubasa smiled as he spoke his final words before he disappeared into the light:

"Thank you, Souma…..for setting me….free…."

Souma's mecha collapsed, and out he fell onto the ground.

"He said….my..name…..Just how long….has it been…since he last….said….my name?"

Chikane and Himeko immediately rushed to his side.

He was mortally wounded and there was no way he would survive.

Souma looked up at Chikane and gave her a faint smile.

"See? I told you that I wouldn't go down without a good fight."

He then gave out a light chuckle and just ended up coughing blood.

Chikane was now crying.

"Souma…."

Souma now looked up to Himeko with a smile as well. He reached his trembling hand to her face. Himeko grabbed it and placed it on her cheek. She was now in tears.

"Thank you, Himeko….for helping me remember….what it is to be….truly…_alive_…I must go….now…..my….brother….is….calling me….."

Souma closed his eyes smiling peacefully. He also disappeared into the light.

Chikane and Himeko bowed their heads down and gave Souma a moment of silence.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Sun Priestess and the Moon Priestess. I guess since the First, Second, Seventh, and _Eighth_ Neck…

The mecha that appeared to the leader of the group looked down in Chikane's direction.

are gone, that just leaves us in between."

They looked up to see that there were four more mecha of various colors hovering above.

"No time for everyone to introduce themselves, so I'm just gonna do it for them. We _are_ in a bit of a hurry, after all. I'm Girochi, Third Neck of the Orochi and them there behind me are Corona, Reiko, and Nekoko; Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Necks, respectively. And we're gonna take care of you two real quick."

The four remaining Necks assumed their battle positions and began chanting. As they were chanting, their mechas began to emit a glow.

"We are Orochi. We are the ones that humanity turned its back on. We will destroy this world and humanity as we know it."

They chanted this over and over until the four mecha merged together and transformed into an even larger red mecha.

The Sun Priestess and Moon Priestess only looked at one another. They knew that it was time. It was now time to summon Ame no Murakumo.

"We are the Sun Priestess and Moon Priestess of the Godless Month. We have been assigned by our master, the Lord Cronos, since the beginning of time to maintain the balance of order and chaos in the cosmos. We will restore balance to the Scales of Equilibrium. Now rise, Ame no Murakumo! Rise now, from your slumber!

There earth was now shaking as Ame no Murakumo was slowly rising from the lake in the forest.

Chikane and Himeko held hands and smiled at one another as they were teleported into Ame no Murakumo.

The red mecha now rushed at Ame no Murakumo at full-speed. Ame no Murakumo assumed a defensive position as it was now charging.

The red mecha continued to rush at Ame no Murakumo and there was no indication that it was ever going to stop.

Ame no Murakumo was now fully charged with its wings fully expanded in preparation for the attack.

The red mecha still rushing….

"RAIN OF BLADES!"

Ame no Murakumo was now shining as bright as the brightest star as shards upon shards of light were raining down from the sky. Everything became covered in light.

The world was now cleansed of the Orochi forever.

###############

They were now on the moon.

It was silent.

Chikane and Himeko were walking side by side and hand in hand. They also each carried with them in their free hands, a burning torch.

They had one last thing to do.

Standing before them was the altar. It was the altar of the cursed Moon Priestess and from which Orochi was born. It was the Head of the Orochi. It was absolute darkness. The Moon Priestess would now be free of this never-ending cycle, once and for all.

They threw their torches into the shrine and walked out only to never look back.

The Sun Priestess and Moon Priestess had returned and balance was restored.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was a brisk autumn night as Chikane and Himeko stood on the balcony of Chikane's bedroom overlooking the moonlit lake in the forest.

They gazed up at the midnight sky.

"Oh, _look_, Chikane! It's a shooting star! Let's make a wish!"

Chikane and Himeko took each other's hand and then closed their eyes.

A moment passed, and Himeko opened her eyes and turned to Chikane.

"Chikane, what did you wish for?"

Chikane opened her eyes and lowered her gaze from the starry sky and into Himeko's eyes.

"I didn't wish for anything because it already came true."

Himeko blushed as Chikane put her arm around her and drew her close. Chikane returned her gaze to the stars with tears in her eyes.

The stars were shining as brightly as ever. It was as though they were smiling down on them.

_Thank you, Souma….._

**Author's Postscript: **_**Thank you for taking the time to read 'The Curse of the Moon Priestess'! :D I hope that you all enjoyed it. The idea for this story came to me in a dream I had many years ago. It only took me until now to sit down and take the time to actually write it out. **_

_**The dream I had was of a princess locked away in a castle tower. She was sitting at her vanity and combing her long sea blue-green hair while looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was lonely and her heart was growing cold, for she could never leave the castle tower…. And it was this dream sparked the creation of the "Till next time…" bit that was in italics in the prologue. That little bit was originally just a simple attempt at a poem which I jotted down after I woke up from the dream. When I read it out loud, I immediately thought of Sailor Pluto. I thought to myself, "I know! I'm going to write a fanfiction about Sailor Pluto and her duties as the Warden of Time and of her unrequited love for the King Endymion!"**_

_**Only, I never got around to it. **_

_**Years passed and then I saw 'Kannazuki no Miko' for the first time, as a fansub, a few years back. Although I didn't think the show itself was executed properly, I found myself really, really drawn to the characters of Chikane, Himeko, and Souma. It wasn't the greatest anime of all time, but it was still overall, an enjoyable experience because I really did like the characters; Chikane, Himeko, and Souma so much. **_

_**It was not until recently that I read the manga version though. I hated it. It was simply put, trash; much like the treatment of Himeko in it. I hated the way Himeko was treated in it and I especially hated the trashy rape scene. The entire two volumes struck me as some sort of sadistic fetish come to life on paper. It really just pissed me off. I thought that the harsh treatment of Himeko paired with her rape was completely unnecessary and completely wrong, so I completely dismissed the manga.**_

_**A few weeks ago, I was cleaning out my hard drive and I found the poem I wrote for Sailor Pluto. When I read it this time, I immediately thought of Chikane and of how she had to kill Himeko over and over again as the Moon Priestess. I tweaked it up and created the prologue, which was originally a monologue, that eventually became the prologue, which was originally a monologue, that eventually became the prologue… (It really is a never-ending cycle! :P) Then I had to be an asshole and have Himeko reject Chikane's love as she died. :( **_

_**Once again, thank you for taking the time to read 'The Curse of the Moon Priestess' (and my after-story ramblings) and I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm getting back into this whole fanfiction thing and I hope to write many more stories to upload onto this site in the near future.**_

_**I also hope that one day, each and every one of you will be reunited with the other half of your seashell. Don't give up. They will always manage to find their way back to you somehow, no matter what, and for however long it takes. So never lose hope and be patient for their return…. **_

_**- omegachronos24 **_

_**01 November 2011 **_


End file.
